Hearing assistance devices, such as hearing aids, typically include a housing or shell with internal components such as a signal processor, a microphone and a receiver housed in a receiver case. The housing or shell of a hearing assistance device has a size limitation based on the application. Specifically, devices that include an in-the-ear portion have housings that are constrained by the geometry of the inner ear of the wearer. Constraints for the device housing or shell generally include a relatively small size, sharp bends and a rounded shape.
Receiver cases currently have a cylindrical receiver spout that connects to other components or receptacles of a hearing assistance device. Once engaged, the cylindrical receiver spout does not allow significant movement of the receiver case with respect to the other components, such as a sound tube. Improper fit can cause feedback and it can be difficult to obtain a proper acoustical seal between the receiver case and other components. In addition, connections to industry standard ear canal buds and wax protection devices can be challenging based on these constraints.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for apparatus and methods to provide improved connections for components of hearing assistance devices.